


Never Poke an Assassin

by awkwardocalypse



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, But they're magic, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Gender Neutral POV, Handcuffs, Inexperienced, Kneeling, NAGA FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, POWERSMIRKS, Pegging, Sexy Intimidation, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission, Writing gender-neutral parts touching for the first time is difficult, no explicit gender for the reader implied, relative inexperience giving head, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardocalypse/pseuds/awkwardocalypse
Summary: You just had to get cocky with Ursula, didn’t you?  Absolutely terrible cunnilingus and strapon smut with little-to-no plot whatsoever.  Gender neutral POV.  Every day I stray further from Naga’s light.





	Never Poke an Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head around the time I first summoned Ursula because I was seeing someone at the time who helped me realise what a massive sub I am and my imagination *went places* I didn't know it could go but I kinda like it IM TERRIBLE FORGIVE ME IM AN INNOCENT SOUL I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING WRONG

‘... Lest she. _Poke_. _You_.’

'And what if I’d like that?'

The hallway was lit up by a flash of lightning from outside.  Ursula's face, too, was illuminated just as a villainous smirk had crept up over her lips.  You suspected that somewhere, in some trickster heaven, the gods of Zenith were  _fucking with you_.

A great _slam_ raced by your ears and, a second later, you realised that the Blue Crow was now leaning over you; one hand resting on the door behind, right above your shoulder.  You bit your trembling lip, eyes falling to the ground as a hot flush took over your face.  Her free hand pushed your head up to look at her, her fingers wrapping swiftly around your chin as she held you in her shadow.  Her heels only gave her the merest height advantage but, with her looming over you like this, you couldn't help but feel smaller with every passing second.

Ursula pushed the creaky old door open and began advancing on you, forcing you to take a few nervous steps back, your heart beating faster with every  _click click click_ of her heels against the stony floor.  The witch pursued you into her chambers, shutting the door behind her with a lazy kick and magically sealing it with a snap of her fingers.  Then she brought them to your mouth just as you began opening them to speak.  The taste of leftover magic danced briefly on your lips, like a warm jolt of static electricity.  Her fingers began crawling up your face, pushing back the white hood, and finally wrapping around the back of your head and pulling you towards her.  She let out a wicked little chuckle as she moved her face closer to yours.

 _Of course_ , you had to lean up to kiss her.  How could you not?  You were needy and she was a wicked tease, gripping your hair and pulling you back every time you tried to reach her.  After the third, she pulled her arm back and stepped away from you entirely, moving so quickly that you ended up tumbling to your knees with a frustrated groan.

'That's a better look for you.'

She unclasped her cloak at the neck and reached behind her back to untie her corset.  'You want to kiss me that badly, pet?'  As the garment joined the little cape on the floor, exposing her ample breasts, your heart began beating loud enough to rival the thunder outside.  The assassin laughed, her pitch slow and deep, clearly enjoying every second of power over you.  With slow, careful steps, she circled around and came to stand just in front of the bed.  You turned to follow, letting out an obedient little whine as she came to rest her still-gloved hands on her hips and unfasten her long skirt.  It hit the ground with a soft  _pat_ and the jangle of metal trinkets.  Your eyes followed the falling clothing but were yanked back up to Ursula when she leaned over and took a firm hold of your hair, forcing you to make a helpless little cry.  ' _Here's_ your chance.'

The witch began pushing you slowly but confidently forward.  You couldn't help but open your lips as you were brought closer, letting out a soft ' _O-Ohh,_ ' when she tightened her grip.  Looking up at her, you leaned forward and brought your mouth to her.  You started slowly, laying gentle kisses  _just_ above where she wanted you.

'You're new at this.'  She bit her lip as she pushed you down.  'That's cute.'

Your cheeks flushed again and it became very hard to keep your eyes on hers.  Ursula laughed again, clearly entertained, but then gave a little nod for encouragement.  Her fingers danced across the back of your head, nails grazing over your scalp.  As your lips finally began to reach her sex, you became acutely aware of every little movement she made and it became hard to tell if your head was naturally more sensitive than you'd realised or if the evil witch was  _doing something_ to you.

As you kissed your way down her folds, it dawned on you that she wasn't quite as wet as you'd imagined she'd be.  Was being a little... _drier_  normal for her or did it just mean that she wasn't as turned-on by all this as you were?  She was clearly enjoying having all this power over you but did that mean she was actually turned on?  Did it just take time more for her?  Oh fuck, what if she wasn't really enjoying this at all and was just acting like she was?  Oh fuck, what if _you'd_ just done something wrong _oh fuck why?_

Of course, you knew how the human body worked.  You weren't _totally_ oblivious.  You just didn't know  _her_ and it was rapidly dawning on you that being terrible at this, that not making one of the four deadliest assassins in her world - someone who'd been pressuring you about being perfect from the moment she'd arrived, who warned you to never show the slightest hint of weakness - cum on your face as hard as physically possible would probably mark the end of your brief tactical career.  _Fuck it._ Swallowing hard, quite terrified at that prospect, you opened your mouth, stretched out your tongue start licking her.  If she wasn't wet already, you'd just make damn sure you got her there.

... You made a mental note to slap yourself for actually saying thatin your mind.

You were quite nervous at first, lightly tracing the outside of her sex with your tongue, but it wasn't long before eagerness started to overtake you.  You started licking her more frequently, tongue pressed flatter against her, tasting more of her body.  Your hands nervously began to crawl up her legs, holding uneasily onto her thigh boots, as you started to push yourself closer to her.

Above you, you felt her breathing start to quicken and a shivering melody of pleasure, ' _Mmmhmmmhmn~_ ' began to fill the air.  'Better...'  Ursula gave a heavy sigh, her grip on your hair relaxing as she began to stroke the top of your head.  Okay, _that_ was a good sign.  So, you sped up, making quick little laps at her folds.  As her breathing quickened and her fingers moved faster in your hair, swirling around your scalp and pressing far more firmly into you, your lips began curling contently upwards.

That smile turned into a devilish smirk as you slowed down, barely much quicker than your starting pace, and heard an aroused, disappointed _groan_  shake through the atmosphere.  Your hastened licks became long, slow, drawn-out teasing; licking all the way up from where Ursula's sex ended and all the way up to where it began.  Then again.  Slower.  And up.  And all the way down... even slower than that.  Her nails were grinding hard into the back of your head and she was starting to let out a few curses you really couldn't understand.  Had that been... _flux_?  Or maybe she was just trying to say _fuck_?  And had that been a  _snia_?   _Sunea_?  Starts in "S", ends in "ia"...  Well, it probably didn't matter.  Not while you were busy sliding a hand all the way up her thigh, over her hip, and towards her flower.  As you continued to licking, you slid a single finger inside of her at an equally slow pace and began to push in.  And out.  In and out.  _In_ and _out._   _Over_ and _over_ and  _over_   again, gradually finding a faster but comfortable rhythm, alternating between your tongue and your finger.  As you added a second, she started grinding against you, pushing her hips against your hand, onto your face, and curling her fingers into a tense fistful of your hair.  As you continued to finger her, you brought your other hand up, gently pulled her folds a little further apart further to get to her clit and, delaying no further, carefully began to stroke it with your tongue.

'K-Keep doing that...'  The proud Blue Crow, composed and controlled, was half-breathing half-hissing through barely-gritted teeth.  Her hips were moving faster against you, and the hand that wasn't clenched around your hair was playing with her chest.  She rolled a nipple between her fingers as you serviced her, pinching her flesh as you withdrew your fingers for a moment.  You wrapped your lips tightly around them, moaning quietly with lidded eyes as you tasted her - making a little show of it for the valkyrie - before pulling them out of your mouth with a  _pop_  and resuming your duties.  You licked her bud in a quicker but still gentle semi-circular motion, moving your tongue from side to side as your fingers began to pick up speed once more.

Legs trembling and, though she'd never admit it, worried about toppling over in her heels, Ursula pulled back abruptly and quickly moving to sit on the foot of the bed.  A second later, she was hooking a leg around your back and reeling you in to finish what you'd started.  You obediently obliged, continuing to lick her and finger her, using your other hand to massage her flower's petals.  You were moving faster now and every time you sped up you could feel the breath catch in her body.  Her leg was tightening its hold, forcing you closer, encouraging you with a breathy, ' _Good pet_ ' or a simple ' _F_ _aster!_ '

Ursula came without warning.  Or, rather, you were too lost in eating her out to notice until her leg's grip got tighter than ever and both hands had buried themselves in your hair.  Her hips crashed against your face, her second leg fixed your back in place, her voice splitting the air with curses...  Finally, just as it was getting harder for you to breathe, she released you.  You practically collapsed against her, resting against the foot of the bed as she caught her breath.

' _Up_...  Up here.'

Honestly, you thought that might be it.  That you'd make her cum and she'd let you go.  It seemed, however, that Ursula had other plans.  You followed her instruction, joining her on the bed, and the next thing you knew you were being thrown onto your back and pinned beneath her.  Her eyes lit up as she leaned forward and placed her lips onto your neck, starting with a forceful kiss before sinking her teeth into your soft flesh.  You arched your back reflexively towards her and she responded only by making another villainous chuckle, digging her fangs in deeper, and bringing a hand down to grope your sex.  You squirmed about helplessly as her hand teased you through your clothes.

'Now, it's your turn.'  The witch smirked, caressing your hair in a way that made you feel just a little bit nervous.  She licked her lips seductively, tightening her grip on you; forcing you to write back into the bed.  'I believe I still have a lesson to teach you.  Stay put.'

The pressure on your crotch was released when she unfastened your belt and, with both hands, begin to pull down your trousers in a swift but controlled motion.  Before long, she was easing you out of your white coat and undershirt as well.  Once you were completely naked, she slid off the bed to stand over you and placed her hands upon your body.  As she moved them, yellow lightning emerged from her fingers, snaking around your form and softening into bright gold ropes that held you in place and moved your arms away from your front.  Before long she had your whole body in a beautiful tortoise shell harness, hands tied helplessly behind your back.

'They're magic, by the way.'

'Y-You don't say.'

Ursula placed a hand on your neck.  'Let me give you fair warning.'  Her grip tightened, making you gasp for air.  ' _Don't struggle._ '  She released you, leaning in to whisper in your ear.  'It makes them tighter.'

That sounded like a fantastic reason to struggle.  _Lots_.  However, before you could start doing anything of the sort, you noticed her crouching down to remove her boots, discard her gloves, and open a small chest beneath the bed.  You heard her fumble for a moment, rummaging around for something... and, recalling what she'd said earlier, you started to suspect that you already had an inkling as to what it might be.

Your domina didn't disappoint.  With another of her seductive laughs, she rose to her feet and your eyes and mouth opened wide at the sight of her sporting  _quite_ the intimidating toy between her legs.  It was somewhere between electric blue and violet, much like her ensemble, and attached by a sleek black harness.

'C-Came prepared, I see,' was all you could think to say, trying hard to regain some measure of composure.

'Of course.'  She popped open a small vial of oil that she had evidently taken out of the box as well.  'I serve the Lady Sonia.  I am  _always_  ready to attend to her needs.'

Sonia.  So  _that's_ what she'd said while you were on your knees.  Honestly, it kind of stung to think that she was imagining someone else eating her out in place of you.  It stung even more to know that you didn't have the willpower to call her on it because, right now, you were enjoying this far too damn much.

Ursula began pouring the oil out into her hand, which she applied to her strap-on with a motion that you couldn't help but _gulp_ at.  'You are  _not_ my mistress.'  Her eyes fluttered as she stroked her toy, humming lowly as she prepared to fuck you.  'So long as you're here, you have no power over me.  Do you understand?'

You couldn't help but nod eagerly, which only amused her even more.  She joined you on the bed, parting your legs and bringing her slick hand to your behind.  ' _Perfection._ '  A predatory glint appeared in her eyes as she groped your flesh, sending shivers down your spine, forcing you to writhe back into the bed.  Sure enough, you felt your bindings tighten around you ever-so-slightly.

'Cute little slut~'  Ursula licked her lips, bringing her wet fingers down and across to your entrance.  She was teasing you, tracing and prodding you with her fingers.  One slipped inside of you, working its way carefully in and out of your body.

'If you want more than this, you'll have to  _beg me_ to fuck you.'  Her movements quickened.  Not by a great amount, just enough to make you start gasping and curling your toes.  You started pressing back against her, hungry for more, and she responded by pulling out entirely.  As you lay there, making deprived whimpers, she brought her lips to your ear and her hand back to your hole.

'You want me,' she traced your lobe with her teeth and tongue, threatening to bite down.  'You want me  _inside of you._ '  As she said the words, her finger returned to you; sliding in a little easier this time, starting to pump into you at a slow and steady pace.  'You want me to  _fuck you_.  You want me to  _claim you_.  To make you my helpless little fucktoy.'

She curled her finger inside of you and that  _really_ set you off, making you tense and crush your body deeper into the bed.  As your breathing began to quicken, she pulled out and gave her digits a fresh coat of oil.  She entered you again, this time with two fingers.  You began arching your back, grinding hard against her - prompting the magical ropes across your skin to hold you tighter, forcing you to lie there and let your mistress finger-fuck you.

Finally, she removed her hand and replaced it with her toy.  It rubbed against your entrance, making you shiver as the cool oil-slicked head teased you.  You were lightheaded and dizzy by this point, helpless putty in her powerful hands.

'I can make it happen.'  She looked down at you, brushing the hair out of your eyes and using her clean hand to hold your head in place as she had done sooner.  All you need do is _beg me_ for it.'

Maybe, under normal circumstances, you'd try to put up some sort of resistance.  At this point, though, all you could do was blurt out, 'P-Please...!'

'Yes?  Please what?'

'P- _Please fuck me_.  ... M-Mistress.'

She laughed at the addition, teasing you again by pressing the head of her strap-on more firmly against you.  'All right.'  She whispered in your ear.  'Just because you asked so nicely~'

You breathed in sharply as she entered you, shivering as she took a firm hold of your hips and slowly eased herself inside.  Her hands stroked your skin in a simple, circular rhythm as she pressed deeper and deeper within... then pulled out, just as slowly, gently shushing you as you began moaning in her clutches.  A tighter fit than perhaps even she'd realised.

The strap-on left your body and, soon after, you heard the bottle open again.  Moments later, you felt her fingers sliding inside again; spreading more of the oil inside your body.  She held them within you, making you squirm about in your restraints before she withdrew them.  Then, a single finger went back inside you, slowly curling up and around once...  _Gods_ , this was torture.

Finally, Ursula removed her hand and went back to lathering up her toy; stroking it oh-so very painfully slowly, smearing - _teasing_ the head, as though it were really a part of her - with the oil.  Then she lined herself up with you again, leaning forward to gaze into your eyes.  'I gave you fair warning...'  She moved her face to kiss your cheek, lips slowly creeping towards your ear.  ' _Never_ poke an assassin.'  She whispered in your ear.  'Lest _she-_ '

_FUCK_.

In hindsight, it had been foolish of you to expect any sort of warning.  Ursula had taken you by surprise, sliding the first inch of her toy inside you.  It wasn't half as uncomfortable as before but that was what had caught you so-off guard.  She slipped effortlessly into your body, a feeling like lightning shooting down your spine as you arched your back into the bed, desperately trying to recapture your breath as she claimed you.

' _... Poke..._ '

Arms and legs bound as they were, you couldn't help but just squirm and moan pathetically as the witch pushed deeper and deeper inside you.

' _... You!_ '

She gripped your hips and thrust another inch or so inside, knocking the air out of your lungs.  Your teeth sunk into your bottom lip as she eased herself the rest of the way inside, breathing hard as you became accommodated to the feeling.  To your surprise, Ursula simply let you lie back, brushed your hair out of your eyes, and gave you a soft kiss on the lips.  This... not-quite tenderness, or however else you might describe it, caught you off-guard.  When you first saw the strap-on you had expected her to hammer you like a bent nail.  Instead, she began sliding back and, at the halfway mark, slowly pushing herself back in.  Again.  And _again_.  Back and forth, back and forth, soothing you with gentle kisses to your neck and soft hands massaging your chest.  She pinched one of your nipples as she fucked you gently, using her other hand to hold you steady.

‘Good pet...’  She murmured into your ear, wrapping her lips around the lobe; lightly sucking and nipping at your flesh.  ‘Now, put your hips into it.’

You did your best to obey, difficult as it was with the ropes constricting around you; pushing into her when she drove into you and away when she retreated.  As she gave you an especially deep thrust, you began to wrap your legs around her, greedily trying to keep her where she was.

'So  _that's_ what you like...'  She purred, her lips moving down from your ear to your neck.  Without warning, her teeth began to sink into your skin; forcing you to cry out as her mouth tightened its grip and her hips began to pick up speed.  Your eyes shut tight as she ground harder into you, her fangs branding your flesh red with growing force, and your breathing was tighter and quicker than ever before.

Ursula took hold of your hips with one hand and laid the other upon your sex, stroking you tenderly as she started thrusting deeper - but still slowly - back into you.  Again, your breathing began to speed up.  You begged her name over and over again, asking only for more.  An especially helpless scream escaped your lips after a particularly powerful slam and, gradually, Ursula started to pull back; keeping only the tip of her toy within you.

The ropes relaxed their hold just a touch, making movement difficult but giving you considerably more space to breathe.  The valkyrie teased you, just pushing in and out at the slowest of paces while teasing you with her hand, waiting for a clear sign that you were ready to continue.  In this vulnerable state, however, the most you could do was give a weak little nod with your eyes half-open and your cheeks burning red with lust.

Her hand and hips started moving quicker but still carefully, easing you into a new rhythm where her fingers would glide over you every time she thrust into your body.  Your eyes rolled back into your head and she claimed your moaning mouth with her own, her tongue slipping into your mouth, dominating your own.  As you stayed there, locked together, your legs still keeping her tightly in place, she began giving you stronger and shallower thrusts; hammering you quickly until all you could do was whine into her lips.  She broke away, seductive laughter filling the air once again as she went back to teasing and fucking you.

You came whimpering, with her hand furiously rubbing your sex and her strap-on pounding into you again and _again_ and  _again_.  Your body tensed, your lungs hastily sucking in the air, before suddenly going limp in her grasp.  She moved as fast she could as as your climax took you, throwing you far over the finish line.

Completely exhausted, your eyes fell closed.  You could hear her muttering, 'Good pet...' and 'That wasn't bad' but the words felt a million miles away.  Her fingers left your sex for her mouth and she proceeded to lick them clean in what you were sure was the most calculated display of eroticism she could muster, humming softly as she tasted her prey.  At this point, however, you could barely focus; still twitching in her ropes in the aftermath of your orgasm.

Ursula pulled out of your body and laid her free hand upon your mystical bonds.  The restraints loosened, gradually falling away from your body as the witch slid out of her harness and came to join you on the bed.  Weakly, you couldn't help but turn to face her, body starting to curl up before her.  You felt her fingers brush through your hair, slowly pulling your head towards her.

'Very good.'  Her tone wasn't gentle  _per se_ but it was soothing.  Letting her hold you like this, feeling her stroke your hair with one hand as another ran along the length of your body... there was a peace in it.  And, with every nerve in your body feeling more sensitive than ever, peace was what you needed.  'You're a good little servant, aren't you?'

You could only nod in response.  She pulled you closer in, a protective arm moving behind your back.

'And have you learned your lesson?'

A quick burst of confidence welled up inside of you.  Carefully, you raised up your head and opened your eyes to meet hers.  A warm, humming giggle overtook you, one your kept your lips firmly together to try and stifle.

'I'm not sure,' you finally found the strength to say, mischief written all over your face.  'I'm a bit of a slow learner.'


End file.
